Sundown
by cringefringe
Summary: So it's what every one wanted, the sequel to Breaking Dawn. Bella thought that once she became immortal her life would be running perfectly... but would it? Can she really control her newborn thirst? Have the Volituri really given up on them? Find out.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

I stared down at my hands, once perfectly cold. Like marble, now warm and sticky. Covered with the blood that knotted thickly in my silky hair and spilled all over the marble floor. I could still taste the sweetness on the tip of my tongue and the scent laced the air thickly, so much that I could not focus. I was still in a crouching position facing the destruction I caused just minutes ago. The quaking mass of flesh and blood was curled away from me, whining... wailing. My eyes were repulsed by the sight before me; my body drew me to it. Led me to the divine tastes I had just encountered.

"Bella..... love?" For once the velvety, soft voice that so often calmed me... startled me. I jumped 30ft to the back of the hall in less than a second and hissed and the perfect man in front of me. As a beautiful rock hard hand reached towards my shoulder I recoiled, and ran. I ran and ran faster than I thought was possible until everything was a blur.


	2. The News

Chapter 1

The damp ferns tickled my neck whilst the morning dew started to seep through my expensive shirt. I lay, staring at the cloudy sky in the meadow. I really didn't need to lie or even sit; as long as I was with Edward I was happy. How long I lay there for I don't know, but as soon as the bright sun desperately started to poke through the clouds… I knew it had been a while. The sun... that was how I used to see him. Jacob. My Jacob. Once again I rolled onto Edwards's chest and started to sob. Edward, my moon. Without him I would be lost in this deep pit I had recently sunk into. My sobs however, were extremely unsatisfying. With no tears, all I could manage were strangled cries. Edward let out a sigh but held me tighter; he knew not to push me. I hadn't dealt with the news well.

_FLASHBACK_

The trill ringing of the phone snapped me out of my daze I had been in for the past hour. Time was so different when forever was nothing. Whilst a year can seem like five minutes, five minutes can seem like a year. Even though lying in the sun for just a little longer was quite appealing, it might have been important. I looked up at the caller ID:

*EDWARD*

It bleeped up at me, he had been gone hunting so I wasn't surprised he checked up on me. Ever the over protective Edward I thought to myself with a smile.

"Bella?" He asked. Something was up; he never said my name like it was a question. It was as if it may not be me or  
I wasn't there…

"Bella…" he asked again now sounding more worried.

"Yes, what's up?" I, myself was trying to sound nonchalant but the intrigue bled through.

"I erm… have some… news." I was more than stressed now.

"Edward please tell me what is wrong, the suspense is killing me!" I heard some hushed voices in the background before Edward said:

"Look, I can't do this over the phone love; meet me at the house in about an hour. Love y…" That was all I heard before he shut the phone and hung up. I stared at the phone for a good five minutes before deciding to go to the house. As I ran past the many trees and boulders within the leafy green forest I tried to understand what Edward was going on about. It was very unlike him to be so... flustered.

As I walked at an inhuman pace towards the door of the mansion I was obstructed by Esme who gripped me in a bone crushing hug. She muttered into my hair softly and led me into the large sitting room of the Cullen residence.  
"Esme what is going on?" I asked, rather perplexed by the series of events in the last few hours.

"I'll tell you when the others get back." She said softly as she sat next to me on the exquisite leather couch. She placed her hand on top of mine and stared deep into my eyes. She was clearly trying to calm me; however it did not have the desired effect.

"Esme what happened." I could not begin to fathom what could be so serious that Edward and Esme were unable to tell me.

"Please tell me, I honestly can see what is so serious. As far as I'm concerned no one is ill, no one is in danger and no one is dead." I saw Esme wince from the corner of my eye. I slowly turned my head towards her when I went through a list of the people I love most in my mind.

Charlie and Renee- passed on many years ago

Edward and Cullen's- In no apparent danger

Nessie and Jacob- Living in Alaska as a married couple.

As I ran through it in my mind I could not imagine how any of them could be in any harm.

"Esme...." Just as I was about to start interrogating her I heard the Jeep pull up in the drive. I heard Rosalie's feet crunch on the gravel with Emmett's thundering footsteps closely behind, Alice's dainty ones followed protectively by Jasper. Lastly I heard the firm strides of Edward as he strode into the house. As soon as I was in sight he ran at me with a bone crushing hug. He held my shoulders as he pulled back and looked me in the eye. I loosened the tight band protecting my thoughts and asked him:

_Edward what is going on?_

He looked at Carlisle, who had just entered, and nodded. Everyone apart from Edward filed out with a solemn look on their face; excluding Rosalie that is who was blatantly trying to hide a smirk.

Edward sat me down on the sofa and said

"I'm going to go straight to the point..."

"Finally." I murmured under my breath. He paused slightly and parted his mouth as if he were about to speak, but then closed it again before saying softly:

"Love, I know this is going to be hard for you, but when you chose this life you knew the consequences." He cleared his throat. "Jacob was in an accident."

I looked at him blankly before finally taking in what he said.

"Edward what happened? Oh god what about Renesme is she all right?"

"Well... Jacob got involved in a fight, with another vampire. He couldn't be taken into hospital because the.... bites are too obvious."

"I thought that vampire bites were poisonous to wolves. It couldn't have been a vamp...." I gasped and snapped my head round to look at him. Edward's eyes were full of remorse as he moved his hands towards my body to comfort me, but I shook him off. "No, but no. No no NO!" I whispered as I ran out the room into the woods with Edward close behind.

_FLASHBACK_

**AN: Hey I'm a fan of short chapters so expect lots in small doses! Please review, If everyone hates it then I'll probs stop. x**


End file.
